Surprise Meeting
by LisaJayy
Summary: Ana and the kids surprise Christian during one of his meetings. Contains a lot of family fluff, which everybody loves. I love hearing what people have to say so PLEASE REVIEW! :)


"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" I hear the sound of my little Teddy scream from his room. I throw the heavy comforter off my body and make my way down the hallway and into his room.

"What is it, baby?" I ask. He's jumping on his "big boy" bed that just so happens to be in the shape of some kind of red car. "Teddy, you shouldn't be jumping on your bed."

He continues to jump from side to side before he uses the momentum from his bouncing and jumps off the bed altogether and onto the carpet covered floor. He lands on both of his feet and throws his hands up in the air. He lifts his head and looks at me with my bright blue eyes and his big smile.

"Mommy did you see that? Did you?" He practically screams at the top of his lungs. He jumps over to me and grabs the fabric on my nightgown and tugs a little.

I can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. How did Christian and I make such an energetic child?

"Yes, Teddy I saw that. You're very talented." I grab his hand and hold his little fingers in mine. "Do you want to go get your sister with me?" I ask.

He jumps around some more before running out his bedroom door and across the hallway to Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe! Wake up Phoebe!" He yells in his sister's room. I walk in and find my little girl sitting up in her bed while rubbing her eyes. Christian got the idea that for her third birthday she should get her very own "big girl" bed, so that's exactly what he did that night. She now has a giant, purple and pink princess themed bed that is completed with a white drape canopy that hangs all around the bed.

"Time to get up, baby girl." I say and pick her up from the bed. She wraps her tiny little arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder."

"Mommy, I'm tired." She slurs against my skin.

"I know, baby. But we're going to go surprise daddy at work today." I say.

"Daddy! Daddy! We get to go see daddy!" Teddy says while running around the room.

Today is Father's Day and Christian had to go into the office extra early this morning for a meeting that he had to call together. So the kids and I are planning on taking him out for a nice lunch. I don't understand why he needed to call this meeting together today of all days. Most offices I know are closing early so that people can go home and spend time with their families.

"We're going to see daddy?" Phoebe's tiny head perks off of my shoulders, her wavy locks of hair fall away from her face to show her father's wide, gray eyes.

"Yep. We're going to go get something to eat with daddy. Let's get dressed so we can go."

Teddy runs back into his room and opens up various drawers in his dresser until he find whatever it is he's looking for. I take Phoebe over to her closet and set her down so I can grab her pretty yellow dress that Aunt Mia picked up for her.

Once the kids are dressed I leave them alone in Teddy's room so I can go change myself.

"Alright Teddy you're in charge while I get dressed. Okay?" Teddy grabs his sister's hand in one of his and uses the other one to make a solute at me. I chuckle and open the door as far as it would go just in case something happens. I make my way into the ginormous walk-in master closet where my side and Christian's side is divided by a huge double sided dresser. I go over to one of the many racks of clothes that Christian insisted I have and grab one of the beautifully casual dresses that Christian helped me pick out. It's plum colored; his favorite color, which is perfect for a lunch date. I slip on the dress, grab a pair of simple, yet cute sandals, and walk back into the bedroom and take a look in the mirror. I quickly grab a brush and yank it through my wild mane a couple of times before I swipe on a couple layers of mascara to give my eyes a little pop. Good, now we can get going.

I make it back into Teddy's room to find the two kids sitting on the floor. Teddy is playing with some kind of train and block combination while Phoebe apparently found the stash on crayons and coloring books.

"Alight kids, you ready to go?" Right when I'm finished getting the words out, both of the kids have already dropped their toys and are on the way out the door. I can't help but laugh at these two. They're such daddy's kids it's not even funny.

"Come on mommy!" Teddy yells from the bottom of the steps. I keep him happy and walk down the steps. He looks so much like Christian it's unnerving. He's even dressed like Christian in a pair of little khakis and a pale blue polo shirt that matches his eyes. His hair is a soft copper that hangs over his forehead just like his father's. Phoebe is standing next to him looking like a little replica of myself. Her soft brown waves hang a little past her small shoulders and her little gray eyes scan around the house.

"Where's your blankie, Phoebe?" This little girl cannot go anywhere without this little blanket that Christian's parents made her for her first birthday. It's a simple pink color, but they somehow managed to stich in all of our names in the fabric. Everyone in the family is a apart of this little blanket forever.

Phoebe runs past the sets of stairs and through the rest of the house until she finds the blanket in the media room where she and Christian were watching a movie the other night. She grabs the blanket and joins me and Teddy at the bottom of the staircase.

"Can we take the black car?" Teddy asks while we make our way through the garage door.

"Not today, dud." I say. "Taylor and Mrs. Jones took it for the week." Christian gave them a week vacation to do whatever they want. They took the Audi SUV which is Teddy's favorite car for some reason. I open the garage door and spot my white R8 sitting right in front. I buckle Teddy and Phoebe in the back before I back out of the garage and down the long driveway.

We drive through the neighborhood and make our way into downtown Seattle to the Grey House where I see Christian's black R8 parked in the front. It's strange seeing him drive himself to work, but he's even admitted that he kind of likes it.

"Daddy." Phoebe says while pointing out the window. I gracefully park right behind Christian and get out to grab the kids. I hold Phoebe in my arms and grab Teddy's hand as we enter the glass doors into the reception area.

"Mrs. Grey." Andrea greets me from her desk. "We weren't expecting you." She smiles at me and then glances at Teddy and Phoebe. "And you brought the kids with you." She waves at them and they both wave back enthusiastically.

"Where's daddy?" Phoebe asks. Andrea laughs and I can't help but to either.

"He's upstairs in a meeting right now. Would you like me to page him for you?" She goes to grab the phone.

"No need, Andrea." She looks surprised. "We're just going to go on up and surprise him. We won't interrupt anything." She smiles and nods.

We move into the elevator and go on up to the top floor where Christian's board office is. Once we reach the top I see the large, glass room where the meeting is taking place. From the looks of it there's about ten other people all dressed very nice, sitting around a large table while looking at Christian who is standing around a projector mounted to the wall.

"Okay, we need to wait here until daddy is finished with his-" I don't even get the words out of my mouth before Teddy lets go of my hand and rushes toward the glass doors.

"Teddy! Get back here!" He still doesn't listen.

Phoebe squirms in my arms but I try my best to hold on as I rush over to get her brother. She keeps squirming and pushing away before my arms give away and she falls to the floor. She also takes off running towards her brother who is now pressing his face up against the glass. I rush over to where they're standing.

"Daddy!" Teddy reaches up to grab the handle and pulls it open.

_Shit. _

"Teddy, no!" It's no use. Both kids rush through the door and into the meeting. I mentally smack myself on the forehead. These kids cannot be mine and Christian's.

I run in right behind them and stop dead in my tracks.

Everybody stops talking and looks at Teddy and Phoebe who are running head on towards Christian. Christian turns his head and his eyes go wide and he spots his two kids rushing towards him at high speed. Teddy jumps at him and luckily Christian's daddy instincts kick in and he crouches down to open his arms out and catches not one, but both kids who jump at him.

"Daddy, daddy!" They screech. "Happy daddy day!" Christian stands up and turns around with both kids hanging off his neck.

"Teddy? Phoebe?" Christian says. He has no idea what's going on right now. "How did you guys get here? What are you doing?"

"Mommy brought us to see you." Phoebe says while clutching her blanket to her chest.

The gears in Christian's head turn and he slowly turns to look over at me. I'm leaning up against the door just watching the show that's already run wild.

"Hey." I say quietly. I glance around the room and see the familiar faces of Christian's business partners. I've met most of them at business parties and Christian's even had some of them over the house to "discuss business."

"I am so sorry." I say to the room. "I tried to stop them."

I hear laughs come from the group of people. I also hear Christian chuckle from the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pretty such most have you have met my wife, Anastasia." He says and comes over to stand next to me. I look up at him and can't help but to feel relieved as I see a large grin spread across his face. I smile back and reach my arms out to grab Phoebe out of his arms so he can support Teddy properly. He switches teddy to one arm and leans down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I'm blushing.

"Mrs. Grey, always a pleasure." One of the business partners, Chad, stand up and offers me his hand. I take it and shake. The other people stand as well and walk over to Christian.

"My, he looks just like you." An older woman says to Christian while looking at Teddy.

"Good looking family. Christian." One man slaps Christian on the back.

"Thank you." Christian says and kisses Teddy on the head. "Always something going on with you guys isn't there?"

Teddy, Phoebe and I all nod at the same time.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting, babe." I mumble. I do feel bad.

"Oh no worries." One man says. "We were pretty much finished anyway. My wife want to meet up for lunch anyway."

Teddy and Phoebe seems to be getting pretty restless and start squirming again.

"Alright." Christian says. "We'll conclude this meeting for now. Tomorrow we need to go over the plans for that executive order that needs to take place in a couple of weeks." He looks over at me. "And maybe this time my lovely wife will call before our kids burst in." He raises one eyebrow at me.

I chuckle and lean into his shoulder while everyone else grabs their jackets and suitcases and make their way out the door. Christian shakes hands with everyone and some even ruffle Teddy's hair and waves at Phoebe before finally leaving.

Once the room is clear and the door is shut, Christian turns towards me with Teddy still lying on his shoulder.

"So what's the story here?" He asks while looks from me to Phoebe. He bends down and kissed Phoebe on her cheek. "How are my girls doing?"

"Mommy said that we're going to eat, daddy." Phoebe says in her dainty little voice.

"Yeah, mom said that we were going to surprise you." Teddy says.

"She did?" Christian makes a good surprised face. "Well mission accomplished."

"Can we go eat now?" Teddy says. "I'm starving."

Christian chuckles and nods towards the door. "Okay. Let's go since my schedule is now cleared up."

Teddy jumps from Christian's arms and lands on the floor. Phoebe does the same and the pair rush out the door together with Christian and I walking behind them. Christian grabs my hand and spins me around to meet his front.

"You are something else." He says in a low voice, but his entire face is lit up with smiles. "What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Grey?" He wraps both of his arms around me and pulls me closer into his hard chest.

"You're not mad?" I ask in a wary voice.

He shakes his head. "How could I be mad when my beautiful wife and my two kids save me from a boring meeting?" He cups my face in one of his large hands and leans down to press his warm lips to mine.

"Hmm…" I mumble into the kiss. "Happy Father's Day." I say.

"Thank you." He says around my lips before pulling back. He presses his lips against my ear. "But I must say that you're making my palm twitch right now."

Shivers run through my body at his words. "Well that sounds like something we'll have to deal with later tonight after the kids go to sleep." I whisper in my best seductive voice. "But right now how about we go get some lunch with our two very rebellious children?"

He smiles a wide grin and bends down to place one last kiss on my lips. "Sounds like a fantastic plan, Mrs. Grey." He kisses me once more before we walk hand-in-hand to the elevator where our kids are patiently waiting.


End file.
